Messing with Destiny
by Otaku-chi
Summary: Uh-oh! Etna's curiousity gets the best of her! She decides to see what it would be like for Laharl and Flonne to be in love! She gets with someone to rewrite their destiny, and she sees she would've been better off before! LaharlxFlonne NO LAHARLxETNA


"Laharl! Hey!!"

_Boom!_

"Why can't you be more considerate of the prinnies, Laharl?!" Flonne put her hands on her hips. "Having to work off their sins...you should help them!" Laharl spit at the words 'considerate' and 'help'. "Ugh, shut up love freak!"

"Laharl, Flonne, If I have to come in here and stop your fighting myself, there will be hell to pay!" Etna threatened them. "Come and fight me you lazy ass!" Laharl taunted.

Flonne's eye twitched, "Laharl, I'm going to have to do my worse!" The young overlord looked at her. "Hmpf! If you can catch me!" Laharl took off in a mad dash with Flonne on his tail holding torture items. (A/N: Similair to the scene in Disgaea: 2)

"Ah, such is our normal day." Etna was eating her super rare pudding watching the 'prince' and Flonne duke it out. "I wonder what it would be like if Laharl fell in love with a certain Fallen Angel...Heh heh heh!!" She giggled, "I would PAY to see that! But how am I going to do it...? Probably have to rewrite destiny." She snapped her fingers, "Thats it! That one video game called Tales of Symphonia! The second one...I heard that Ratatosk was real! I need to go to that Ginnungigap or whatever its called and get him to rewrite destiny! If he rewrote the natural law of the world, then he can change a bit of destiny!" She laughed ominously. "Time to go!"

Etna grabbed a nearby prinny and was off to the gate of Niflheim.

"Ratatosk! I need some rewriting." Etna yelled at him. Ratatosk glared at her. "And why should I rewrite for you, eh?" His voice was deep, and his eyes red. "Hey you kinda remind me of the prince!"

"Whatever. Now, what do you want me to rewrite?" The summon spirit yawned.

"Can you rewrite destiny?" Etna was hoping he could. Even if he couldn't, she would find a way to force him. Or, make him her vassal. "Yes. Who's destiny?"

"Actually, its two people's destinies. Its Overlord Laharl's and Fallen Angel Flonne's destiny to be exact. I want to see what it would be like if they were in love!" Etna's eyes brimmed with hope. "Fine, fine. Do you have Gald or HL?" Etna knew where this was going. She gave him the proper compensation and grinned. "Okay, get rewriting!"

Ratatosk nodded and turned to begin writing. "It'll take me one day. And I hope you realize this is not reversible."

"I'll take the risk."

"Okay...hm? Whats this?" Ratatosk looked over to Etna. "What?!" Etna ran over to see what was written. "Well, see these lines? They represent love." Etna nodded, "Yeah, so?" Ratatosk sighed, "I didn't write those."

"What?! Whose destiny are you rewriting?" Etna was shocked to see there was love in the air and she didn't even notice it. "The Overlord's. But its not too much love." Her mouth was agape. "Wow. Okay, just enhance it. What about Flonne?" He pulled up a seperate tablet completely filled with the lines he showed her before. "Oh, thats odd. They fight a lot right?" Ratatosk put his hand on his chin. "This one is filled with lines for him..."

Etna smirked, "Damn, so many suprises today!" She clapped, "This just makes it easier for you! Which means quicker right? You really only need to change Laharl's!" Ratatosk answered. "Yes, it will be quicker. It'll happen right after the Overlord wakes up. That will initiate the change."

"Alright!" Etna was happy to finally see what it would be like. She didn't want to wait for that love in Laharl's heart to develop.

_Boom!_ "Aaaaaaaah!"

Etna turned to the sight of Ratatosk falling over. "Whats wrong?!" The girl ran over to help him up. "The Overlord's tablet revolted. I think he knows you're trying to rewrite something now."

"ETNA!!!" Her name echoed through the gate. "Oh yeah, he knows." She stood up. "Thanks for the rewriting, did you get some done?"

"Yes. But not completely. Its more visible now." Ratatosk pointed out the increase in lines on the tablet. Etna nodded. "Cool. I better get to the prince before he pops a blood vessel." She ran off to the Netherworld.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble!" Flonne's eyes where nervous. "Laharl caught you doing something! It was something about a tablet...?" Etna sighed, "Yeah, Yeah. I know what he's talking about."

Flonne tagged along with her to see what kind of punishment Etna would get and what its for. "You touched my tablet!" Laharl bellowed. "Sorry prince...uh, you don't happen to know what I changed, do you?"

"No..why?!" He was fuming. "Um, excuse me." Flonne walked in between the two. "Whats a tablet?"

"Its the stone that controls all our feelings and thoughts or how we live. Most powerful monsters or demons can control or rewrite the tablets." Etna explained. "So basically, yours is covered with lines of love." Laharl said.

"You can't even **imagine** how many lines there were." Etna scoffed. "You looked at my tablet?!" Flonne's face was red, so it was obvious she was hiding something. "Yes."

"Did you get someone to read my lines?" Flonne was practically crying.

"No." Etna lied.

"Whew. I'd have to kill you if you did." She crossed her arms. "I have a deep dark secret!" This caught Etna's attention. "Ooooh? And what might that be Flonnie?"

"Oh, well it was--Hey! Don't try and get the secret out of me!" Flonne pouted and walked away. "Anyway, prince," Etna smiled a bit nervously, "don't you think its about time to take a nap?" Laharl yawned, "Yeah, I guess it is. The castle better be clean by the time I wake up!"

_Hehehe! When you wake up a clean castle is the least of your worries! _Etna chuckled.

_Alright time to check off the check-list!_

_1. Rewrite Destiny. _**Check.**

_2. Get Laharl to sleep._ **Check.**

_3. Sit back and watch the show._

_4. Get tired that their still in love and make them break up so it'll get more interesting, then they fall in love again._

_All according to plan!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**This is a set-up chapter so to speak for my new story. Etna's curiousity really does get the best of her. I know, I know. I'm nutorius for not completing my stories. Just enjoy them while you can! :3**

**Because this sets up the story, it was just fairly shorter. Etna really over does the whole rewriting tablets thing. But thats to make this more interesting or else I won't get more viewers! That would suck!! **

**I want to make up a chapter created by a reviewer's request. What should it be about? If I like your idea, then I shall use it on the chapters somewhere around 4th - 7th chapter. Be expecting it! Also, tell me what you crave! Do you want a serious fluff chapter? A dramatic fight between the lovers? (As like, swords and weapons and crap.) TELL ME! But make sure you do not mistake me for a LaharlxEtna freak! I'M AGAINST IT! If you want no romance in a chapter - that'll be hard - then tell me! I'm all open!**

**~ Otaku-chii**


End file.
